


we have always lived with our knives out

by buvkissteves



Category: Knives Out, We Have Always Lived in the Castle (2019)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, dont sue me but you get the idea, enemies to fuckbuddies, i just love this pairing and wanna talk about them a lot ok please thank you, yes i know i tagged it with evanstan and stucky but i want people to read this sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buvkissteves/pseuds/buvkissteves
Summary: “Up your ass,” Ransom Thrombrey said with a simple quirk of his brow and lip.In a similar fashion, Charles Blackwood responded, “Shut up, please.” and he smiled, the most brilliant smile that Ransom ever had the fortune of seeing. It was a mocking one too, and somehow that made it go even deeper under his skin.[chris evans' character in knives out x seb's character in we have always lived in the castle//will be updating chapters every time i get a prompt on tumblr]





	1. Chapter 1

[SOURCE OF IMAGE: riricitaa.tumblr.com](https://riricitaa.tumblr.com/post/186009497727/enemies-to-lovers-i-had-to)

* * *

“Up your ass,” Ransom Thrombrey said with a simple quirk of his brow and lip. 

In a similar fashion, Charles Blackwood responded, “Shut up, please.” and he smiled, the most brilliant smile that Ransom ever had the fortune of seeing. It was a mocking one too, and somehow that made it go even deeper under his skin. 

Ransom grinned, “Wow,” and raised his brows, not minding at all their little back and forth quips. 

Charles Blackwood was an old family friend, and to be quite honest, Ransom hated it most of the time. Perhaps even all of the time. But as it turned out, there was a fine line between hating someone and wanting to fuck the lines out of them, and the line was somewhere between the size of Ransom’s scarf and Charles’ suspenders. 

It had been quite a number of years since they had seen each other, and although murder was not exactly a reason to get the gang back together, Ransom had no problem admiring the physical aesthetic of Charles. 

He dressed well, in fine suits with colours that pleased him, not quite Ransom’s personal style, but it suited Charles. But what Ransom liked most was the sharp jaw and bright blue eyes of Charles. How he had grown into a confident man, sure of himself, much like Ransom himself. 

However, Charles had even less patience than Ransom, which is what led to him leaving the room after Ransom’s last remark. 

Ransom, being Ransom, took the opportunity to not only leave his family, who he was extremely annoyed with but to follow Charles wherever he was going. 

“Dearest, don’t leave me all alone,” Ransom called out, catching up to him quickly. 

Charles looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes. “You’re the biggest annoyance in this house, did you know that?”

“So I’ve been told,” Ransom slipped a hand into his pocket, grinning slyly at Charles. “But I wasn’t done with our conversation.”

“I’m shocked that you think I’d care.”

“Don’t be so nasty Charles,” Ransom quickened his pace so he could stand in front of Charles, blocking him from passing. “Otherwise I won’t play nice.”

Scoffing in his face, Charles’ smile grew, in true disbelief. “Nice? Is that what you were calling it back there? You’ve been busting my ass since I got here.”

Ransom smiled wider. “Oh, there’s more than one kind of busting ass I enjoy.”

“For the love of God,” Charles said through clenched teeth. “Did you really…are you _hitting_ on me right now? With the worst fucking line in the world too?”

“Only if it’s working.”

Charles shook his head. “It’s not, and I hate you.”

“You know what comes best with hatred?” Ransom asked, moving closer, desire rising in his belly as he backed Charles up against the wall. 

“I can only guess it is hate fucking,” Charles responded, his voice confident, but his eyes unsteady as they flickered between Ransom’s eyes and his lips.

“You’re smarter than I give you credit for,” Ransom whispered.

“Fuck _off_.”

“I’d rather fuck you.”

Charles rolled his eyes and grabbed Ransom by his neck. “Oh, shut up.” he snapped and kissed Charles with such a ferocity that it made his toes curl and his groin pulse. 

As it turned out, the fine line was Ransom’s scarf, and they put it to good use minutes later in Ransom’s bedroom, with Charles’ hands tied to the bedpost. 


	2. Chapter 2

Charles Blackwood let out a long moan as he came, pulling on the scarf that Ransom Thrombrey had used to tie his hands together. His over sensitive body protested as Ransom picked up his own pace, chasing his own release (for the second time that night, might he add), and pounded into Charles so hard that he was sure he’d get bruises by the next morning. 

When Ransom came, Charles hissed, only because he pushed in as far as he could go, and bit down on Charles’ neck. Whether it was in hatred or passion Charles didn’t know, but he was not entirely sure that he cared. 

Personally, he had never been one for a hate fuck, but Ransom had changed that about him. Now that he had experienced one, he was quite sure he could do it again. 

When Ransom pulled out of him, Charles made sure to look at his face. Despite the fact that they didn’t like each other very much, objectively, Ransom was a very beautiful man. Handsome. Hot. Whatever. 

His square jaw and sparkling eyes did wonders on Charles. 

Ransom fell on the bed next to him, letting go a deep sigh. “Wow, that was-”

“Adequate.” Charles grinned. 

Ransom pinched his side, which made Charles hit him. “Adequate? You were basically screaming.”

“You’re so overdramatic.”

“Overdramatic?” Ransom said, leaning over Charles, beginning to kiss him slowly over his collarbone. “Am I? Because the blood on my back says otherwise.”

Charles flinched and pushed Ransom back, getting up. “Did I really hurt you?”

“It’s not so bad,” Ransom said, turning slightly so he could try and look. Charles twisted him further and frowned at the nail marks that made their way down Ransom’s back. “It’s kind of hot.”

Charles had a moment where he wanted to lean forward and press a kiss to each line that ran down the back, lick up the blood with his tongue, press Ransom stomach down onto the bed, lick him open, fuck him…

No. _Stop._

“Hello?” Ransom said, pinching Charles’ cheek. “Where did you go?”

Charles slapped his hand. “Stop pinching me.”

“You’re so darn cute though,” he said, pinching his cheek harder. 

“I’m going to slap you.”

“Kinky,”

Charles rolled his eyes and leaned away. “Do you have some cream or Aloe Vera?” he asked seriously. “Come on, stop fucking around.”

“But I like fucking around with you.”

“I noticed.” Charles got out of the bed, not bothering with underwear or his pants, and beginning to rummage through Ransom’s bedroom drawers and closets, looking for something helpful. He pretended like he was good at ignoring the fact that Ransom was eating him up with his eyes as he searched for something helpful. He pretended like it wasn’t making his entire body heat up. 

He failed at pretending. 

Ransom’s voice was deep. “You’re getting hard again.”

Charles swallowed. “Do you like pointing out the obvious?”

“Sometimes, yes, I do. I like the sound of my own voice.”

“Believe me, I noticed.” Charles finally found some cream that seemed like it could help and walked back over to the bed. “Lay down.”

“Yes, sir.”

Charles pretended like _that_ didn’t do anything to his dick and sat on Ransom’s butt (which he also had to pretend didn’t do anything to his dick), and began to slowly spread the cream on Ransom’s marks. 

He felt a twinge of guilt and strange pride when Ransom hissed. “Jesus fuck,” he snapped. “That hurts more than I thought it would.”

Charles muttered back, “Serves you right.”

“Shut up and hurry up.”

“Do you want to be healed or not?” Charles sighed in annoyance. “You’re insufferable.”

“Maybe,” Ransom agreed, sounding far too happy about it. “But I’d rather you fuck me than heal me, so hurry up so you can return the favour I so graciously granted you before.”

“Graciously?”

“Bet your ass.”

Charles slapped Ransom’s butt in retaliation, earning grins out of both of them. “Since you asked nicely,” he whispered, throwing the cream away. “Or,” he leaned down and kissed Ransom’s neck. “At least,” he moved down to his spine. “As nicely as you could.” and moved to his ass. 

Ransom smiled, and it was beautiful, and Charles hated that. “Yes,” he whispered. 

And they picked up where they left off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you comment some more ill write a full smut scene at some point soon :)


	3. Chapter 3

tumblr prompt: 

Knifewood with blood play or knifeplay, perhaps.

* * *

[Originally posted by coporolight](https://tmblr.co/ZGdvUy2iL45pG)

* * *

“Do you understand how fucked up this is?” Charles Blackwood said, once again, tied up to the bed. “And why am I always tied up? Why don’t we tie you up for a change and see how you like it?”

“Been there,” Ransom Thrombrey grinned down at him. “Done that. Not a fan. I much prefer doing the tying.”

“Yes, I’ve noticed.” Charles sighed in irritation. “And the fucking knife?”

“I asked your permission,” Ransom reminded him, leaning down to press a gentle kiss on Charles’ lips. Charles couldn’t help it, he leaned forward for more, but Ransom pulled back, continuing to grin. “Do you want to stop?”

Charles seriously considered it. He didn’t know how he felt about what they were about to do, but there was something to be said about the anticipation of potential danger. But he knew it wouldn’t go further than he wanted, he trusted Ransom. And that was likely the most fucked up part about this entire situation. 

“No,” he said. 

Ransom kissed him properly this time, deep and passionate, and god almighty if that didn’t make Charles’ entire body surge forward. Ransom knew how to kiss, that was for sure. He knew how to fuck too. 

He knew how to work Charles’ body in a way that no one else had ever done before. And that was fucked up too. 

Ransom pulled his mouth away and reached to the side of the bed where he had his knife. Charles’ breath hitched and Ransom soothed him with a peck between his eyebrows. “I won’t hurt you,” he whispered. “It’ll help if you close your eyes,” Ransom advised. 

Charles took the advice. He was nowhere near as experienced as Ransom was in this area. He shut his eyes and allowed the sensations to take over. Ransom moved off him, which he hated, and the cool steel of the knife pressed down lightly on his neck. He didn’t dare to breathe or swallow when it was there. And only when it slowly made its way down his neck to his collar bones could he release the breath he had been closing in.

He was ridiculously turned on. 

He couldn’t explain it, but it was something about completely giving up the power to Ransom, to someone he trusted, weirdly. He shouldn’t trust him. But he was fucked up and so was Ransom and so here they were. 

The blade somehow didn’t cut skin, which made Charles wonder a few things: like how many times had Ransom done this before? And why was he so good with a knife? Like, wasn’t this serial killer territory? Why did he, Charles Blackwood, want it that bad?

But all of those thoughts flew out the window when the knife handle went inside of him. He moaned loudly, his body wanting to arch but afraid to do so. Without even wasting a moment, Ransom pushed it in and out of him. Charles couldn’t describe this strange feeling–of having a fucking knife in him, _fucking_ him. 

“Kiss me,” he begged.

Ransom did. Ransom kissed him until Charles came, and kissed him long after that too. 

And in the end, Charles didn’t care about whether or not others would think they or this was fucked up. It worked. And that’s what mattered to Charles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know he says its fucked up a lot–im not projecting my own views, this is just how i imagine charles reacting!


	4. Chapter 4

[greyhoundsgirl](https://greyhoundsgirl.tumblr.com/) asked:

Are you taking more Knifewood prompts cos I’ve fallen in love! Do you see them together in this big murder mystery house? What if someone else is killed and all they know is there’s another body and they desperately go looking for each other? And then have to hide their relief with more “hate” sex?

  


[Originally posted by coporolight](https://tmblr.co/ZGdvUy2iJsin7)

Charles was a fit man, but he was quite sure he had never lost his breath quite as quickly during a run as quickly as he had at this moment. 

“RANSOM!” he shouted, kicking open doors. His chest was heaving from fright. 

Another body had been found, murdered, knives sticking out of it. He couldn’t look at it, he didn’t have the heart, he only heard it had happened and his heart, his mind had immediately jumped to Ransom. 

He had worked very hard not to fall in love with him and had failed miserably. Charles had always considered himself very good at keeping his distance from people he did not want to get close to, but he had failed in every possible way with Ransom. 

Not that he would ever admit to Ransom that he loved him.

“FUCK!” he shouted, tearing open doors, feeling himself lose it. He ran his hands through his hair, pulling on the ends of it. He’d pull them out, he’d rip his skin off his body if it was Ransom who was dead. He’d die himself. He’d–

“Charles?” 

Charles whipped around, his breath catching in his chest as he saw Ransom standing before him, looking just as breathless. “You’re okay,” he whispered, unable to strengthen his voice. Ransom stood there, his hair in complete disarray to mimic Charles’ hair, and his cheeks flushed. 

And handsome. 

And alive.

“This house is massive,” Ransom explained hurriedly. “I was looking for you everywhere.”

“You were…” Charles swallowed, trying to make sense of the words. Trying to get his relief to take over his body. “You were looking for me?”

“Of course,” he said, smiling at him softly. “I heard you yelling.”

Charles pushed him angrily. “Well!” he huffed, backing into a room to sit on the bed. He put his head in his hands. “Why didn’t you answer me, you fucking idiot?” He looked up at Ransom, knowing full well that he was not hiding his love for the man well at all.

Ransom ran a hand through his hair. “I kind of liked the fact that you were worried about me.”

“You fucking prick,” Charles snapped, making to punch or hit or push him again, but Ransom caught his risk and bent over him. Charles held his breath as Ransom stared into his eyes. 

God. He was in love. 

“Are you relieved to find me?” Ransom asked, his voice dangerously, sexily low.

“No.” Charles spat. 

“Liar.”

“Fuck _off_ Ransom, seriously,” he said, no hatred or spite in his tone. His cheeks were flushed, and he was very aware of the fact that Ransom was slowly moving closer, moving on top of him, and before he knew it, sitting on his lap. 

“I’d much rather you fuck me,” Ransom murmured, his breath so close to Charles’ lips. “I’m in the mood for a hate fuck.”

“Good,” Charles murmured, his hands already unbuckling their belts. He couldn’t resist. His relief washed over him in a sudden wave, sparking in arousal. He felt like he wasn’t in control of his body. “Because I do hate you.”

Ransom smiled. “Liar,” he whispered again, and then he leaned down to kiss Charles. 

Their sex was anything but a hate fuck–it was lovemaking, and they both knew it. It was soft and filled with quiet moans and sweet gestures. Charles holding Ransom close, and Ransom kissing Charles’ closed eyelids. It was the two of them whispering sweet nothings into each other’s ears, and staring into each other’s eyes when they came. 

Charles had to hold in his tears as he held Ransom close to him after. “I don’t hate you…” he whispered into Ransom’s hair. 

Ransom did not ask him to elaborate further, and for that, Charles was grateful. But he did reply, “I don’t hate you either.” It was quiet, like a secret. And Charles kept it close to his heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT AND LIKE AND SEND ME ASKS ON TUMBLR TO TALK ABOUT THEM/WRITE MORE ABOUT THEM
> 
> https://ronansparrishs.tumblr.com/


End file.
